Un rayon de soleil dans l'ombre
by Nanthana14
Summary: Que faut-il faire pour prouver sa valeur ? Mourir est-il suffisant ? Et après lorsque vos yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, est-ce qu'un rayon de soleil sera capable de chasser l'ombre pour vous redonner vie ?


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des films. Tout appartient à Tolkien !**

 **Que faut-il faire pour prouver sa valeur ? Mourir est-il suffisant ? Et après lorsque vos yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, est-ce qu'un rayon de soleil sera capable de chasser l'ombre pour vous redonner vie ?**

 **Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FOF 2018 comme cadeau pour AttilatheMyu**

 **Pour tout dire, j'ai vraiment,vraiment galéré parce que je trouvais ton post vraiment léger en précision et comme je suis assez "étrange" comme écrivain de fanfics j'avais peur de tomber à coté et ça a failli d'ailleurs. Je te remercie de tes précisions sur Marvel et le Hobbit parce que j'aurais vraiment pu écrire quelque chose de totalement à côté de tes goûts. Comme tu n'as rien précisé sur Le Seigneur des anneaux, je me suis lancé à l'aveuglette sur un personnage nouveau pour moi, j'espère que ce cadeau te plaira même si il n'est pas très long. Joyeux Noël !**

 **En espérant que cela plaise aussi à ceux qui vont se perdre sur cette fic ;) .**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un rayon de soleil dans l'ombre**_

Tout avait été flou, douloureux, bruyant pendant un certain temps, un temps qui lui était paru comme suspendu. C'était étrange cette sensation, alors il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour tenter de retrouver les bribes de son histoire.

Mais voilà, tout lui semblait trouble et cotonneux. Il avait besoin de faire des efforts plus importants qu'il le pensait pour arriver à quelque chose de concret.

 _Pourquoi j'ai autant mal à la tête ?_

Une petite question qui commença à prendre du sens quand des images lui revinrent lentement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins, c'était déjà un début !

Il ne se souvenait peu à peu de l'air sombre et dédaigneux de son père lançant ses ordres d'une voix impérieuse et cassante. Il devait donc lui obéir, ne pas le décevoir une fois de plus, lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un bon fils lui aussi. C'était à la fois pour rendre l'Intendant du Gondor enfin fier de son cadet, mais c'était aussi en hommage à son frère, mort loin de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse lui dire qu'il l'aimait ni le serrer dans ses bras, qu'il avait accepté de céder à la volonté de son père.

 _Je le ferais, je ne vous décevrai pas._

Pourtant Faramir savait que c'était une folie, qu'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre Osgiliath aux Orcs dans les conditions actuelles. Leurs ennemis étaient nombreux, lourdement armés, brutaux et le rang de ses troupes se clairsemait à chaque nouvelle attaque désespérée. Il luttait, mais tous savaient ce qui les attendait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus la force nécessaire pour les attaquer de front, mais cela ne semblait pas compter. Denethor, du haut de ce trône qui n'était même pas le sien, se moquait bien de la logique du combat ou des pertes qui s'accumulaient. Il semblait même définitivement avoir perdu la raison depuis la mort de Boromir, oubliant que la personne qui se tenait devant lui était son fils lui aussi… Est-ce que sa vie avait si peu de valeur à ses yeux ?

Si c'était le cas, le sacrifice serait plus facile. Mourir aujourd'hui ou demain, quelle importance ? Lui qui n'avait plus rien…

 _Par ma mort, j'espère vous rendre fier…_

La fierté, la reconnaissance d'un père qui semblait pourtant n'avoir que faire de sa vie. La volonté d'un enfant en manque d'attention qui tentait seulement de se faire aimer un peu. Quelque chose de dramatique, mais d'inéluctable. Alors, il avait obéi… en bon fils, en enfant attentionné et attentif aux besoins de son père, il avait courbé l'échine, plié sous les commandements, il avait obéi… Ses hommes n'avaient même pas protesté, solidaires avec leur capitaine jusqu'au bout. A croire qu'ils préféraient tous mourir dans une dernière charge héroïque, mais futile. C'était compréhensible en réfléchissant un peu. Au final, plutôt mourir debout que vivre à genoux.

Tous ensembles, dans un silence presque mortel, ils s'étaient préparés au combat, revêtant armes et armures tout en adressant des prières à qui voulait bien les entendre.

 _Que le combat soit prompt et ma mort rapide._

Une pensée désespérée et lucide, un dernier éclair avant d'enfourcher son cheval pour se diriger vers son destin. Dans un dernier sursaut, Gandalf avait bien tenté de leur faire entendre raison, mais à quoi bon ? Pourquoi renoncer ? Cela ne ferait que renforcer la piètre opinion que Denethor avait de son plus jeune fils. Les paroles du magicien blanc étaient pleines de bon sens, mais perdre la raison semblait une tare de sa famille, comment la combattre ?

 _Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant._

En grinçant sinistrement, les portes s'étaient ouvertes devant eux. Les mères, les épouses, les enfants avaient pleuré en les voyant partir, comprenant qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, cette fois. Comme l'instant avait été tragique ! Comme ce départ pour Osgiliath contrastait avec la joie des mêmes soldats quand ils avaient repris les ruines de la cité quelque mois plus tôt ! Comme il avait ressenti de l'espoir ce jour-là en donnant cette accolade à son frère ! Comme ils étaient heureux malgré la désolation qui les entourait. Ils étaient deux. Côte à côte dans le combat, ne se séparant jamais et maintenant… maintenant il était seul, perdu, prêt à offrir sa vie pour prouver sa valeur tout autant que pour aller le rejoindre. Son frère, son grand frère ; eux qui avaient été séparés dans cette vie, est-ce qu'ils auraient la chance de se retrouver dans la mort ?

Il lui manquait chaque jour, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance… Dans moins d'une heure, il serait mort lui-aussi…

 _Attends-moi._

Le souvenir de l'attaque en elle-même était vague, douloureux. Douloureux tout autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Chaque compagnon qui était tombé sous ses yeux avait été un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Comment continuer à diriger des hommes quand on leur demandait de venir mourir au combat ? La brutalité des Orc, leur sauvagerie, leur déchainement de haine, que pouvaient bien faire de simples humains face à cette barbarie ?

 _Faites que tout s'arrête…_

Quatre mots, quatre derniers mots avant que la douleur n'explose dans ses tempes et que le noir l'enveloppe pendant qu'il s'écroulait de son cheval, son pied se coinçant dans son étrier, comme un ultime pied-de-nez à la mort qu'il appelait pourtant de ses vœux.

Malmené, traîné, surgissant de l'inconscience une fraction de seconde avant d'y replonger, la douleur le vrillant de l'intérieur. Une notion du temps altérée par son environnement. Des cris ! Des pleurs ! De la fumée ! Ce fut bien plus tard qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait ressenti de loin, trop dans la douleur et la fièvre pour reprendre conscience.

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne suis pas mort ?_

La crise de folie de son père, tentant de s'immoler avec lui en le croyant mort, la fin de la lignée des Intendants du Gondor se consumant en une torche humaine se précipitant du haut des remparts de la cité Blanche… Une tragédie de plus, un acte de folie… Cette folie qui semblait avoir dévoré l'âme de son père depuis des années…

Etendu dans son lit des salles de guérison, Faramir ne put retenir une larme quand Gandalf lui annonça la mort de son père avant de se retirer. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment pleurer pour un homme qui avait voulu le sacrifier ? C'était une question étrange, mais c'était son père. Le jeune homme était encore faible, dans la douleur et cette perte-là, ajoutée aux autres, ajoutée à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis des mois, c'était presque trop finalement.

 _Je n'avais pas demandé à survivre…_

Une pensée, une autre pensée douloureuse et vive qui s'ajouta à celle de ne pasavoir pas été capable de rejoindre son frère. Une autre larme qui coula doucement sur sa joue pendant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés avec obstination et une voix douce et chantante qui lui demanda.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Surpris de n'être pas seul et oublié de tous, Faramir ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur des yeux bleus inquiets qui le dévisageaient. Des yeux de cristal qui appartenaient à une jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'or qui le dévisageait. Elle portait la tunique des blessés comme lui et son bras droit était maintenu solidement en écharpe contre sa poitrine. La blessure d'une guerrière… Est-ce qu'elle avait combattu elle aussi ?

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et se laissa tomber assise sur le bord de sa couche balayant maladroitement la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue de sa main libre tout en répétant.

\- Ça va ? C'est la douleur de vos blessures ?

\- Non, la détourna-t-il rapidement, touché que cette parfaite inconnue semblant s'inquiéter pour lui. Toutes mes blessures ne sont pas physiques.

\- Hélas, nous en avons tous, mais il ne faut pas laisser la douleur nous submerger sinon nous laissons nos ennemis gagner.

Faramir lança un regard de plus en plus intrigué à la jeune femme et tenta de se redresser en position assise pour ne pas se montrer faible et vulnérable. Elle l'aida et le jeune homme lui demanda à son tour.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

\- Non, je suis Eowyn du Rohan.

\- Faramir…

Eowyn lui adressa un sourire plus grand et moins triste.

\- Vous, vous êtes d'ici, affirma-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis… enfin, mon père était l'Intendant du Gondor.

\- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle doucement en ayant la décence de ne pas parler de sa déchéance, pourtant elle semblait parfaitement connaître la fin tragique de cet homme. Vous voulez que je vous apporte des fruits ?

Faramir tressaillit, un peu déstabilisé par sa manière de changer de conversation du tout au tout en quelques secondes.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser.

\- Vous êtes encore trop faible pour sortir de ce lit, mais moi tout ce qui me permet de prendre l'air est une bonne chose. Alors ? Des fruits ?

\- Volontiers !

Eowyn lui sourit et se redressa du lit avec grâce. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de s'éloigner dans un nuage doré vaporeux. Faramir cligna des yeux avant de porter une main à ses paupières.

 _Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?_

Une étrange question dont il comprit la réponse négative en voyant Eowyn revenir dans sa direction moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. La jeune femme posa un plateau de fruits sur ses genoux tout en continuant à lui sourire. Il était si beau, si envoûtant ce sourire. C'était étrange, lui qui n'était baigné que par l'ombre et la douleur en ce moment, il avait l'impression que ce voile sombre venait de se déchirer et, par cette déchirure un grand rayon de soleil tentait de le réchauffer. Un rayon de soleil qui partait de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de son sourire et de sa mine boudeuse quand elle lui demanda.

\- En fait vous n'aimez pas les fruits ?

\- Euh si… Bien sûr ! Bredouilla Faramir en empoignant quelques grains de raisin.

Eowyn rit doucement.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, marmonna le jeune homme en se mettant à manger tout en baissant les yeux.

 _Est-ce que c'était normal ?_

Lui dont les pensées des derniers jours étaient entièrement tournées vers la mort, la douleur, la perte et la souffrance. Est-ce qu'il était normal qu'il sente cette étrange chaleur se diffuser en lui, l'affublant d'un léger rouge aux joues qui devait le faire apparaitre parfaitement idiot ? Est-ce qu'il était normal que la douleur s'éloigne ? Est-ce qu'il était normal que ses doigts se referment avec douceur et force sur les siens quand elle se pencha pour lui prendre la main.

Le jeune homme était bien incapable de répondre, mais pour le moment peu importait, il n'était plus seul. Il eut envie de la remercier pour toutes ses attentions, mais tous les mots qui lui venaient sonnaient de manière parfaitement ridicule. Alors, faisant au plus simple, il lui sourit, admirant le sourire doux qu'elle lui fit en retour avant de picorer un grain de raisin.


End file.
